Baby, You're not Alone
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends who live very far away from eachother. Blaine comes and visits Kurt for the Summer, and finds out some things, that should of never happened...Or be happening for that matter. Warnings, self harm and eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey...so, uh...dont kill me. Please. Or do. Then maybe that would make me update my stories more. So, uh... I started a new story, as you can tell...so, uh...yeah. Warnings: Self harm, eating disorders.

xXxXxXx

Kurt stood in the airport, waiting for his boyfriends plane to arrive. Kurt couldnt wait to see Blaine, as he hasnt seen him for a whole year. (Besides Skype) You see, Kurt lived in London, England and Blaine live in a town called Westernville in America. Kurt and Blaine met through Tumblr. Kurt followed Blaine, liking most of the things he posted, then Blaine followed him back, and they started talking. After a while, they got very close and started Skyping and talking on the phone everyday. After about five months of constant Skyping and calling, Blaine asked Kurt out.

That was three years ago, and they have been together ever since. This will be the second time that Blaine has flown out to London, the first being two years ago. Kurt had also gone to America, but Blaine preferred England, which was totally fine with Kurt.

As Kurt was deep in thought, Burt, Kurts father spotted Blaine and nudged Kurt. Kurt look up, and met his boyfriends beautiful hazel-honey eyes.

Kurt ran up to Blaine and tackled hugged him. His legs wrapping around Blaine waist and his arms around Blaines neck. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurts waist and the other under Kurts butt to support him. Blaine twirled Kurt around a few times until he noticed Kurt crying. He put Kurt down and wiped away his tears, one arm still around his waist, "What s wrong, Baby?"

Kurt smiled tearfully, "I just missed you so much!" Blaine smiled and leaned down, capturing Kurts lips in a breathtaking kiss. After a minute or two, they pulled apart, needing air. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurts, "I missed you too."

Kurt smiled and took Blaines hand, leading him to Burt who smiled and pulled Blaine in for a tight hug, "It's great to see you, kid." Blaine hugged back, "It s great to see you too, sir." Burt let go and chuckled, "Havent I told you before to call me Burt?" Blaine blushed, "Sorry si- I mean Burt."

Kurt giggled and took Blaines hand, "We need to get your luggage." Blaine nodded, as they walked over to the luggage carasel.

"Do you need a trolley?" Kurt asked as they waited for Blaines luggage. Blaine smiled from ear to ear, giggling a little. Kurt tilted his head a little, "What?" Blaine shook his head, still smiling, "I just love hearing you say words that Americans barely say." Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes, "You're strange." Blaine smiled, "Nope. I just love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, but Blaine spotted his luggage and ran for it. Kurt rolled his eyes, giggling. Blaine came back a second later, pulling two suitcases. Kurt took one, and took Blaines hand, "Where do you think my dad went?"

Blaine shrugged, looking around. Kurt sighed, "Do you want some coffee? You must be exhausted." Blaine smiled, "Sure." Kurt and Blaine walked to one of the many coffee shops in the airport and ordered their coffee. After they got their coffee, they found an empty table and sat down.

The two teenagers started discussing anything and everything. They were both so excited to be with eachother. After around fifteen minutes Burt ran up to them, "Sorry, I was hungry" Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Oh, Dad.." Burt just smiled, "You boys ready to go?" Both boys nodded and got up, Blaines free arm wrapping around Kurts waist.

Burt smiled at the boys as they walked in front of him. After everything that happened to Kurt, Burt was happy to see Kurt happy. I wonder if Blaine knows Burt thought. Burt just shrugged and walked behind the boys until they got to the car. Burt took the two suitcases and Blaines carry on bag and put them in the trunk. Blaine thanked Burt and climbed into the backseat beside Kurt.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and smiled as Kurt cuddled into him. It was kind of weird, Kurt seemed way skinnier since the last time he saw him. Blaine just shrugged inwardly, it was probably just a new diet Kurt was on or something.

The two teens cuddled as close as the seatbelts would let them the whole way to Kurts house. When they finally arrived Kurt quickly got the two suitcases out of the trunk and walked into his house, Blaine and Burt right behind him. Kurts house was quite big, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a downstairs, which is where Kurt and Finn, Kurts step-brother, usually hung out.

As Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room, Blaine looked at all the pictures on the walls, smiling at the ones of Kurt when he was little. The two teens arrived to Kurts room and Blaine looked around.

Kurts room looked like a room off of Tumblr. There was a desk on one side with a Beatles picture hanging above it, and a door to Kurts en-suit bathroom. On the other side there was Kurts queen sized bed, with a door going to Kurts walk in closet. There were Christmas lights hanging all around, and lots of posters and pictures everywhere. There was also a door to Kurts deck, which has a beautiful view.

Kurt set Blaines suitcases down and walked up to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt passionatly, his arms wrapping around Kurts small waist. After a minute or two, they pulled away needing air. "I love you." Kurt said, resting his forehead on Blaines. Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt pulled away slightly and gestured to Blaines suitcase, "Shall we?" Blaine nodded, "Of course." So the two set off un packing Blaines suitcase, occasionally stopping to give eachother kisses or sing along to the radio that Kurt put on.

After unpacking, Kurt and Blaine lay down on Kurt bed, cuddling into eachother. Blaine looked down at Kurt and noticed he was frowning, "Whats wrong, Baby?"

Kurt gulped, "I have something important to tell you. Something really important."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Heeey! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! It REALLY means alot to me! Anyways, Im really into writing this story, so I'll try to update at least once a week. I know the chapters are short, but Im only a twelve year old girl and it's summer, and I dont like to think. So...if you like this chapter, review? Warning, lots of angst in this chapter, eating disorders and cutting. ENJOY!

xXxXxXx

Kurt gulped, "I have something important to tell you. Something really important."

Blaine frowned and tilted his head a little bit, "What is it, sweetheart?" Kurt sighed and stood up, tears filling his eyes, "You re going to think Im gross and weird and stupid.." Blaine sat up, "I could never think you were weird or stupid or gross, Kurt. Just tell me." Kurt sighed, "I think I rather just show you. Please just dont get mad or anything"

Blaines eyebrows raised at Kurt gulped and slowly removed his shirt. Blaine gasped, tears filling his eyes. Kurt was skinny- no, that was a understatment, Kurt was almost like a twig. You could almost see most of his ribs. He looked so fragile. He also had cuts all over his hips, stomach and arms. "Why? Why the hell would you do this to yourself, Kurt?!" Blaine asked, tears streaming down his face.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and sighed, a tear slipping down his pale cheek, "Blaine You dont know this b-but- ugh You re going to think Im so disgusting after I tell you this" Blaine just shook his head," Please just tell me Kurt." Heavy tears started streaming down Kurts face, "W-well I-I was r-raped by K-K-Karofsky A-and, he just kept t-telling me that I w-was d-disgusting a-and fat, and after a while the words sunk in I guess, and I k-knew you were coming o-out soon s-so I s-started s-starving m-myself and t-throwing up my f-food."

By now Kurt was full on sobbing and Blaine was just staring, tears streaming non-stop down his face, "And the cuts?" Kurt collasped on to the floor, "A-after the i-incidint I couldnt sleep at night, h-hell, I still cant Anyways, I-I couldnt sl-leep at night, b-because I was in s-so much m-mental pain, so o-one night, I tried c-cutting And it made all the pain dissapear I-it kind of felt g-good."

Blaine was full out sobbing by now too, he crawled onto the floor beside Kurt and pulled him into his lap, "Oh K-Kurt I-I m so s-sorry" Kurt whimpered, "I-Its not your fault". Blaine sighed, "I-I know, but I feel like i-it is Damn it, Kurt Y-you re so freaking gorgeous and beautiful and handsome a-and you re everything I-I could of ever asked f-for. I l-love you, Kurt." Kurt burried his head in Blaines chest and murmerd, "I love y-you too, Blainey."

Blaine held Kurt closer to him, "Kurt, can you promise me something?" Kurt looked up curiously at Blaine, "O-of course." Blaine strokes Kurts hair, "To never cut or throw up food on purpose ever again." Kurt looked scared, "I d-dont know if I can do that I-I promise I ll try though." Blaine kissed Kurt gently, "Thats all I ask."

Blaine then picked up Kurt and layed him on the bed. Blaine then cuddled up behind Kurt, and spooned him, his strong arm wrapping around Kurts thin waist. They then drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Carole knocked on Kurts door bur got no repsonse, so she slowly opened it. She smiled when she saw the two boys cuddled up together, but frowned when she saw Kurts naked chest. She still couldnt believe that Kurt, who used to be one of the most confident people Carole knew would do that.

She quietly walked over to Blaine and shook his shoulder. Blaine grogilly woke up and smiled at Carole, "Hello ma'am." Carole rolled her eyes, "I've told you a million times to call me Carole. Now, I just wanted to let you know that Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Blaine smiled, "Thank you Mrs- Carole." Carole smiled, "Just so you know, you two are adorable." Then with a wink, she quietly walked out of the room and shut the door.

Blaine chuckled and look over at the sleeping boy beside him. Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips. Kurt opened his eyes and grabbed Blaines face, pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, so Kurt was straddling his waist and ran his tongue along the outside of Kurts lip. Kurt opened his mouth, letting Blaines tongue slip in, causing both boys to moan. Blaine flipped them over so he was on Kurt and started sucking and nipping at Kurts neck, leaving marks all over the pale skin.

All of a sudden the door burst open, "Hey guys, dinners ready in case mom didnt- OH MY GOD!" Finn, Kurts step-brother yelled, covered his eyes with his hands and ran out of the room.

Kurt blushed red while Blaine chuckled, "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that Dinners ready." Kurt giggled a tiny bit, but then looked scared, "I dont want to eat Blaine It hurts". Blaine got off of Kurt and pulled him into his lap, "I know,  
Baby Could you atleast try? Please? For me?" Kurt sighed, still looking scared, "I guess" Blaine smiled and pecked Kurts cheek, "Thank you."

They then got up, Kurt putting on his shirt, and headed downstairs, hand in hand. They walked into the dining room and saw Burt, Carole and Finn eating. Carole look up, a look of suprise on her face," Kurt, it's suprising to see you down here." Kurt whimpered quietly and held Blaines hand tighter, "Blaine convinced me I-I want to try to eat." Carole smiled, "Thats great sweetie!"

The two boys sat down at the table, side by side with their hands still conected underneath the table. Burt looked at them, smirking, "Finn told me what you were just doing" Kurt and Blaine blushed bright red, and Burt just chuckled, "I get it. You two havent seen eachother in a year. Its fine." The two teens breathed a sigh of relief, which made Burt chuckle.

Carole smiled at the boys, "Dig in, boys." Blaine smiled and loaded a bunch of food on his plate while all Kurt took was a few vegatbles. The Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan talked for a while, until all of a sudden, Kurt got up and ran for the bathroom.

Blaine frowned and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom, where Kurt was puking into the toilet, tears running down his face, "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! It just hurt so much and I was so nervous to eat in front of other people!"

Blaine picked Kurt up and sat him on the counter, getting a towel, wetting it, and wiping Kurts face with it. He then got Kurts toothbrush and gave it to him. After Kurt was done, Blaine closed the toilet seat, sat on it and pulled Kurt into his lap, "It's okay, Baby. I'm not mad. I know its hard for you. But we will get through this. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Two updates in one day? HELL YEAH! But that was only because I had this chapter finished. The next update wont be for a few days at the latest, but for now, enjoy this one and review! :D Warning, talk about eating disorders and cutting.

xXxXxXx

The next morning the two boys woke up wrapped around eachother. Kurt woke up first and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. The brown haired boy leaned down and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine whined and mumbled, "Nooooo. Kurtieeee. Wanna cuddle." Kurt giggled and lay back down, "I swear, you're five." Blaine pouted, opening his eyes, "Noooo. Im five and a half and a quarter."

Kurt just raised his eyebrow and cuddled back into Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist, pulling him as close as possible. The two boys cuddled, silently untill two girls burst into the room. It was Rachel and Mercedes. They jumped on the bed and hugged Blaine.

"I MISSED YOU BLAINE!" Rachel yelled, both girls not letting go of Blaine, making Kurt pout. Mercedes noticed Kurts expression and pulled Kurt into the group hug. They all laughed, hugging eachother closely, until Blaine said, "Uh Guys I kind of need to pee.." Kurt and the girls all giggled and let Blaine go.

Blaine got up and kissed Kurt lightly,"I'll be right back. I think Im going to take a shower too." Kurt nodded, "I'll be fine. I gave 'Cedes and Rachel to keep me company. Go." Blaine nodded and walked into the bathroom.

The girls squealed and turned to Kurt. "So, did you do it last night?!" Mercedes asked, bouncing a tiny bit. The brown haired boy frowned, "No.. But ALOT did happen last night" Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Like what?" Kurt looked down at his lap, "Uh- well.. He found out about the starving, the cutting and Karofsky And I tried to eat, but I kind of threw that up" The girls winced. Kurt smirked, "We did make out, though."

The girls squealed. Mercedes laughed, "That must be why you have so many hickies." Kurt blushed, making the girls giggle.

The three teens gossiped for a while, until Blaine stuck his head around the door,"Kurt, uh I forgot to get some clean clothes Could you get me some?" Kurt blushed, but nodded and headed to the closet. He returned a couple seconds later with some clothes and gave them to Blaine. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt lightly, before grabbing the clothes and closing the bathroom door. "He should of just pulled you in there and did you right there. That would be hot." Rachel said as soon as the door was closed. Kurt blushed, "If you were a guy I would smack you SO hard." The girls just laughed.

A few minutes later Blaine came out dressed and sat down on the bed, pulling Kurt onto his lap. The girls cooed at their adorableness.

"So, guys Wanna go get breakfast? We could ditch the flat and go get some biscuits or whatever." Mercedes suggested. Blaine looked confused, "Flat?" Kurt giggled, "It means house Blaine." Blaines eyes widened, "Oh . Okay."

Kurt got dressed and then they were off to go find a decent place to eat. While Rachel was driving them around Blaine stared at the steering wheel, "Your cars are so strange" Mercedes rolled her eyes, "They're only strange to you." Blaine nodded, still staring at the wheel.

They finally arrived to decent resturant and walked in. The waitress escorted them to a table and asked if they wanted anything to drink. After they ordered their drinks, the waitress walked away. "I like tea and all, but why did you ALL order it?" Blaine asked Kurt and the girls. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because its yummy." Blaine smirked, "Coffee is yummy top."Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Whatever."

After a few miniutes the waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. They all nodded besides Kurt. "Can I have some toast and sausages, please? Oh, and some tots." Mercedes asked. The lady nodded. Rachel was next, "Can I have the fruit salad please?" The lady nodded again. Then it was Blaine, "Can I have a bagel blt with some eggs?" The lady nodded. Then it was Kurt, "Uh I-I dont want anything, thank you."

The lady nodded for the forth time, "If you end up wanting anything, just tell me, okay"? Kurt nodded, staring at his lap. Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt close to him, "Its okay Kurt Just try to eat when we get home, okay"? Kurt nodded.

A few seconds passed and then conversation started back up. Blaine told them lots of things about America and his friends, while the girls and Kurt did the same but with London.

xXxXxXx

When they got home the girls kissed both their cheeks and left. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed his temple, "Think you can try to eat now?" Kurt nodded shyly.

They walked into the kitchen and Blaine sat Kurt down at the island, "What do you want to eat, sweetie?" Kurt thought for a second, then answered, "Can I just have some soup, please?" Blaine nodded and set off to work making Kurt soup. After Blaine was done, he sat down beside Kurt and gave him the soup. The blue eyed boy stared at the bowl before tentatively picking up the spoon and started eating.

When Kurt got half way through the small bowl, he turned to Blaine, "Blainey I'm full Can I stop?" Blaine nodded, "Of course, beautiful. Im so proud of you."

Kurt took Blaines hand and smiled, "So Blainey Wanna go explore London?" Blaine smiled back, "We explored last time I was here!" Kurt laughed, "That was two years ago, silly! Want to atleast go shopping?" Blaine nodded.

And then they were off. They went to Kurts favorite mall and went into almost all the stores. Blaine bought a few things, while Kurt only bought a pair or jeans. "Why didnt you buy more?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged, "I dont know Im just not really into clothes that much anymore." Blaine frowned but nodded. They shopped for a little while longer, then headed home.

When they got home, they went up to Kurts room and cuddled. Blaine on his back and Kurts head on his chest. "Blaine?" Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Yeah?" "I love you." Blaine smiled, "I love you too, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to update... I've been really busy, because they is only two weeks until school! Im gonna be in grade eight! and maybe I'll try not to almost fail english again... ahah. Anyways, ENJOY!

xXxXxXx

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurts bed, both shirtless and making out. Blaine was biting and sucking Kurts neck, making Kurt whimper and moan. Blaine was about to un-button Kurts pants, but the blue eyes boy flinched away, looking scared.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing circles on Kurts stomach. Kurt cringed, "I-uh Uhm K-Karofsky" Blaines eyes widened, "Oh! Im so sorry Kurt! I knew about that, but I still pushed you to far without thinking!" Kurt sighed, "It's fine. Can we just cuddle?" Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine neck, sighing happily.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Burt walked in the room, "You boys wanna help me in the garage?" Kurt looked at Blaine, "Do you want to?" Blaine nodded, so they both got up, putting on their shirts and followed Burt.

When they got to the garage, they all pulled on a pair of coveralls and got to work, Kurt helping Blaine, since Blaine wasnt very good at fixing cars. After a while, Kurt left Blaine to go work as the secretary.

Burt walked over to Blaine, and clapped a hand on his back, "How are you doing, son?" Blaine smiled, "I'm great! I'm so thankful that you let me stay in your house." Burt shrugged, "You're a good kid, plus you make Kurt happy, which he never seems to be anymore." Blaine frowned, but then smiled as Burt offered to help him on the car. They worked for hours, until they finally headed home.

Kurt and Blaine walked into Kurts room. Kurt cringed, "I'm all gross Well we both are." Blaine laughed, "I would suggest having a bath together, but you know.." "I could take a bath with you. As long as you don't like, touch down there to muc"h Kurt said shyly,blushing . Blaine smiled, "Really?" Kurt nodded. "Well then I promise to not touch down there." Blaine said, then grabbed Kurts face and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a few minutes, until Kurt pulled away and pulled Blaine into the bathroom. Kurt started the water, adding some bubble bath. Blaine quickly took his clothes off and layed in the tub. Kurt blushed, and removed his clothes, also going into the tub. Kurts back leaning against Blaines chest.

"You know, I'm really happy that you would trust me enough to take a bath with you, after what happened with Karofsky..." Blaine said, his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. Kurt sniffed, smiling, "Well you are the guy I trust the most. C-can you wash me?" Blaine smiled and nodded, "Of course, babe."

Blaine then grabbed the soap and cleaned Kurt, not going past his torso. Kurt then turned around and did the same to Blaine. They then washed eachothers hair, and Blaine got out, and wrapped a towel aroud his waist. He then grabbed a huge, fluffy towel and pulled Kurt up, wrapping it around him.

They both walked into Kurts room and got dressed. Kurt did his moisterizing routine and styled his hair, and they walked walked into the living room and saw all of the guys from Kurts glee club playing video games. Puck looked up when he heard them, "Oh hey Hobbit! You re even more Hobbity than I remember!" Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm taller than Kurt now." Mike answered this time, "Yeah, but Kurt's our little baby, so he's allowed to be tiny! But you, you're still a Hobbit."

Both boys rolled their eyes and sat down in the only empty chair, Kurt on Blaines lap. Blaine smiled and whispered in Kurts ear, "The little baby, eh?" Kurt blushed, "Well...I am the youngest, plus they are the most protective over me. Plus, I'm just really cute!" . Blaine laughed and gently kissed Kurts neck, "Well I know you're not a baby, but you ARE really cute." Kurt just blushed deeper.

They watched the boys play video games for a while, until Artie asked if they wanted to play. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine nodded. So Blaine played Mario Kart with them, while Kurt cheered for them.

The boys ordered Pizza and kept playing. When Pizza came, they all grabbed a piece and started playing again. Well, besides Kurt. When Blaine was playing Kurt picked up Blaines pizza and took a tiny bite. All the boys who noticed, smiled at him.

The boys played and ate until 12 o clock at night. The boys got their sleeping bags out. Joe was about to ask Kurt something when he notice Kurt and Blaine asleep, Kurt still on Blaines lap, with their arms wrapped around eachother.

"Guys, look." All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at where Joe was pointing, and all of them awed. Puck smiled, "Even though Im totally straight, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen" All the boys nodded, most of them taking out their phones and taking pictures. "This is so going on Facebook!" Mike said. Artie smirked, "This is so going on Tumblr! I'm sure everyone will think they're adorable!"

Everyone laughed.

Rory smiled, "I havent known Kurt for a long time, but I am really happy for the lad." All the guys nodded and started setting up their sleeping bags again. After they were done, they started playing video games again.

After Artie beat everyone at Mario Kart for the fith time, they thought it was a good time to go to sleep. They sat or layed down on the sleeping bags or the pull out couch.

Puck smiled, "You guys wanna know what?" They all grunted. Puck smiled, "It's really good to see Hummel smile. I mean, the ice princess is barely ever happy. But now that Blaine's here, he almost cant stop smiling. It really makes me happy for the princess."

All the guys smiled and nodded. 'Blaine's an awesome dude. I mean, he's got Kurt eating! Its only little bits at a time, but still. He makes my little brother happy and that makes me happy." Finn said, smiling wider than all of them.

Artie looked over at the sleeping two, "One day I want to find someone who loves me as much as they love eachother. Someone who makes me happy and holds me when Im sad. You know?" They all nodded.

Rory yawned, "We should get to sleep now Im tired and Kurts probably gonna yell at us for making such a big mess in the morning." They all agreed and layed down, closing their eyes.

The last thing they heard was Finn saying, "My brothers finally happy." and then they fell asleep.


End file.
